Jimmy Eat World: Work
by Green Gallant
Summary: AU. 26 year old Richard Grayson, a San Francisco metal worker meets 24 year old Kori, on vacation from Gotham at a dance club one night. They become intrestred in one another, when he goes to leave. She makes a promise to him that she'll be there tomorrow


Hey! Green Gallant here with my second songific. This one is a little more lighthearted than my previous songfic. I had the idea to write this because its my one of my favorite songs by Jimmy Eat World and this is one of my favorite couples. This was also my first attempt at writing an AU story. Please be kind in reading this and let me know what you think about it, I'm not intrested in whether my story is grammatically correct I want to know how you liked it, and what you liked best about it. I do not own Teen Titans, natually. Read and Review and I hope you enjoy this!

Jimmy Eat World: "Work"

In San Francisco at a metal shop works a young man, sparks fly as he grinds the metal sheet. He turns the machine off and wipes his brow. 26-year-old Richard Grayson walks away from his work, quitting time. The punchclock had just turned 5 he punched out and left the shop getting in his black mustang and drove off, after a change of clothes he was back out to door wearing a black t shirt with leather jacket, jeans and boots. It's a Friday night, time to go out and have some fun. His mustang pulled into the dance club's parking lot. Before getting out the car he put his hair back in a ponytail. A second later he gets in line. A red Mercedes coupe pulled in a couple minutes later. The door opens out stepped a beautiful woman with long red hair; she turns and looks at the abandoned warehouse building. She quickly gets in line, its filling up fast the girl is 24 years old, she wore a white long sleeved shirt all unbuttoned showing her chest. She also wore a denim miniskirt tall white socks and black boots. The line moved quick Richard was the first one in then Kori came in a couple minutes later. Inside there were lights pulsing and woofers pounding.

Richard stood there surveying the place; he had been here many times before. Kind of a regular, as he looked past the flashing strobes he looked for a dance partner. He saw plenty of girls and yet there didn't seem to be anybody that drew any special attention. But then he caught a sight of something different out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a new girl, the bright flashing lights made it a little hard to see he puts on his shades his eyes narrowed into slits as her face and body came into focus. She had long hair down to her waist, wearing a long sleeved shirt a jean skirt, thigh high tights and boots. He smiled and made his way over to her. She turned and noticed a boy wearing a leather jacket and shades approach her. "Hi!" he said aloud. "Hi!" she said her voice barely audible over the music. "I haven't seen you here before!" he said. She leaned in closer "It's my first time here!" she said. Rich started dancing "I'm Rich, what's yours?" "My name's Kori" she answered as she had begun to dance. "Kori?" he asked practically yelling." Yeah!" "That's cool!" he said. "You always wear your sunglasses inside?" she asked. Richard's eyes shot open and quickly took off his shades Kori giggled. "Little hard to see in here sometimes!" he said. "I know what you mean!" she said. "So where are you from?" he asked. "I'm from Gotham." She explained. "What's that like?" he asked. "Suffocating." She answered. "You wouldn't like It." she added. "I've always lived here in Frisco." He said. "That's cool!" she nodded. "So what brings you all the way out here?" he asked. "I was on vacation." She said. "Yeah? How long you staying?" he asked, looked and she was gone. He sighs and looks the other way. "So what if she walked off, who cares? There's plenty of chicks to talk to." he thought and went to do just that.

A couple hours later Kori stands on the roof of the dance club by herself. Her red hair flowed as she gazes off. The door creaks open and out steps Richard closing the door behind him. He walks up to the railing standing next to her. "Hey, how it going?" he asked. "I'm doing fine," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice Richard took notice of this "You sure?" he asked. She nodded and sighed; he got up "Look if you want to be alone…" "I think I would like that." she said. "All right." And turns to leave after walking two steps he stopped and looks back. He watched her stand there her hair flowing gently in the breeze. "You know…you look a lot better in this light." he said. Kori blushed "Uh, thanks." She said. He smiled and heads back downstairs. A couple minutes later Kori comes walking downstairs and enters back into the dancehall. There's a lot less people around, she looks around trying to find him. Finally she sees the back of his leather jacket and goes after him, but halts when she sees a girl walk up and starts talking with him. She turned and walks in the opposite direction. "Nice talking to ya." Richard said as he and the girl parted ways. Some boys were talking with Kori; she had a drink in her hand. Thought nothing of this and walked away. Starfire looked past the boys and saw him walking off. She handed the drink back to the man, "You sure you don't want it?" he asked. "Yeah I'm sure." She said as she started to walk "Wait! Can I get your number?" he asked. She didn't answer him; left him they're holding the plastic cup. A bunch of the guys sighed. Richard had walked out of the club, taking his sunglasses out and putting them on. Starfire ran after him "Hey!" he stopped and turned "Hey!" he said. "Uh, they have one more song they're going to play and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" she asked. "I cant I got be at work in the morning." he said popped the collar of his jacket. "Aw." She said softly. "I'll be here tomorrow. If you're going to be?" he asked. "Tonight's my last night here." she said. Richard thought for a moment. "I'm real sorry Kori but I got to go." He said climbing into his car. He closes the door and starts the engine "I'll be here tomorrow night." she proclaimed. He looked at her half shocked. "I'll be here." she promised. "You sure?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm positive." She answered. "Cool…" pull the gearshift down. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says and drove off.

Back at Kori's hotel room, she had one of her suitcases sitting open on the bed. Loading clothes into the small suitcase she sighed and looked at her plane ticket sitting on the dressing table with a departure time of 6:50 that night. She had wished she hadn't said she'd that last night. Shutting the suitcase she slid it off and plopped on the bed, drawing her arms around a teddy she quickly fell asleep. Meanwhile Richard was getting what little sleep he could before the new day had come. The sun shined in through the curtain of his apartment he groaned and turned over putting the pillow over his head. He had to be at work at 7 am, it was 5 now. Well sure enough 7 had come and more or less Richard got up and got ready for another day of working at the shop. The day dragged on for him. Ordinarily he liked working, he even enjoyed coming in for work on most days. But this day seemed especially long. The one thing that had kept him going the entire day was the thought of meeting Kori again. Kori on the other hand wasn't so sure.

4 o'clock had come one hour till closing time. And by now Richard had gotten most of his energy back. He began working faster. 4:15. Kori had been getting her last bag ready. She grunted as she scooted her heavy suitcase across the floor. 4:20: Richard had begun to work on his last piece for of the day. 45 minutes had gone by and before he knew it was already 5 minutes after 5. "You can pick that up again tomorrow Richard." His boss said. "Thanks." He said setting it down he walked over took his time card and punched out. 5:30 outside the hotel "Airport shuttle will be arriving in a couple minutes." A black employee said. A half hour later, Rich was driving down the highway to the club. Kori was on the bus. Sitting next to the window she could see a black Mustang pass em. The two pulled up at a stop light she could see the back of Richard's head. Her heart thumped in her chest as she bit her bottom lip. The light turned green and he took off. The bus followed a couple car spaces behind. On the right was the airport; Richard's car went straight.

A while later Richard was sitting at a table waiting on Kori to arrive, it had now come down to this. Go back home, or forget going home and stay with a boy she didn't even knew. The answer should come to her easily, but yet it did not. She should go home, no point in sticking around for someone you don't know. He didn't even pay that much attention to her, but yet there's something about this Richard character that made her want to stay. What is it about him? At the club he continued to wait on her. Looking up a couple of minutes to see if she was there. 3 minutes till departure, if she doesn't come to a decision now it would be a long time before she can get another plane to Gotham. She is last scene walking with her bags in tow. The plane flew out of the airport.

15 minutes later somebody had walked through the door. Richard didn't bother to look up. When a girl walked over to the table, she sat down in front of him. "Sorry I'm late." she said. He looked up and smiled. "Didn't think you'd show up." he said. "Yeah, didn't think so either." Starfire said. She was wearing a black sparkling tank top with black miniskirt and boots. Giving her the once over, she looked even better than last night. He smiled. "You ready to dance?" he asked her. She smiled at him her hands behind her back "Yeah." She said. She takes his hand and they walk out onto the dance floor.

It didn't take long for the title song to finally come into play. Richard held her in his arms he towered over her. With her head buried into his chest, this is Jimmy Eat World "Work"

If you only once would let me

Only just one time

Then be happy with the consequence

With whatever's going to happen tonight

Don't think we're not serious

When it's ever not?

The love we make is give and its take

I'm game to play along

All I can say I shouldn't say

Can we take a ride?

Get out of this place while we still have time

Oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh oh oh-oh

All the best DJs are saving their slowest song for last

When the dance is through its me and you

Come on, would it really be so bad?

Things we think may be the same

But I won't fight for more

It's just not me to wear it on my sleeve

Count on that for sure

All I can say I shouldn't say

Can we take a ride?

Get out of this place while we still have time

You want to take a ride?

Get out of this place while we still have time?

We still have time?

Oh-oh, oh-ooooooooooh, oh-oh oh-oooooooooooh,

Oh-oh oooooooooh oh-oooooooooooh.

Can't say I was never wrong

But some blame rests on you

Work and play there never OK to mix the way we do.

All I can say I shouldn't say

Can we take a ride?

Get of out this place while we still have time

You wanna take a ride

Get out of this place while we still have time

We still have time

Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oooooh.

The song ended, they stood there gazing into each other's eyes. Kori hugged him tight he smiled and squeezed her back. The rest of the dancers continued around them. Kori could feel his arms relaxing; sighing on the inside she too released him from her arms. "Come on." He said as he led her back to the bar, to sit down and rest for a while. "So what made you change your mind?" he asked. "Huh?" her head popped up "You said were on vacation it was your last night." he said. She blushed slightly and didn't really answer him. He chuckled to himself as he leaned back "Forget It." he said charmingly. "So now that you're here, what is it that you plan to do?" he asked. "This is about It." she said facing him. "Anything you want to do after this?" he asked again.

They stood out on the pier of San Francisco Harbor it was later in the night and the wind was blowing a bit. "Its beautiful." She said. "Yeah, I've been coming out here for years. It's the best time of night." he said. 9 'o clock in the summer and the sun was just beginning to set. Painted the sea yellow with stripes of orange.


End file.
